


Finest in the Office

by CheekyTorah



Series: Wolfstar Addiction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Remus Lupin could really be an idiot





	1. Remus Really Hates Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started two months ago and finished very recently so if the writing styles seem different I apologize 🤷🏻♀️

The pleasant laughter that filled the modest country home, in the small town they lived in, always put a smile on Remus Lupins face. His son was already 11 years old, but still found the most pleasure in little things like playing with their Huskey and watching ants carry crumbs ten times their size. Teddy Lupin was a wonderful child: smart, honest, kind. All the things Remus had raised him to be. He gave his boy everything he could. Teddy wanted for nothing. Except for his father to find love again. Of course, Remus knew this and always told him that he was very happy with his life as it was.

Dora Lupin had passed away when Teddy was but one year old. She had been in an unfortunate place at an unfortunate time and was caught in the middle of a thief and his escape route. It had been devastating losing her, and he had from then on dedicated his life to making a great life for Teddy, making sure he felt as loved as possible despite the loss of his mother. And loved he was. Teddy was surrounded by family; a cousin who doted on him, a grandmother who adored him, Remus’ closest friends who were family in every way that mattered, and a godfather who was at times the best help Remus could have asked for.  
It was Friday, the regular night that Harry Potter arrived to care for Teddy while Remus went out with Peter and Marlene.

“Teddy! Your godfather is here! Come say hello!” Remus called up the stairs. It was seconds later the young boy was charging down the stairs screaming hello and throwing himself at Harry.  
Harry’s mother Lily had been one of Remus’ closest friends growing up, his father James was another close friend. Time and life had taken its toll on the group. Though they were all still friends and considered one another family, it hadn’t been the same between James and Remus after highschool. He made other friends and Remus just didn’t fit in with them. Lily on the other hand, had coffee with Remus every Saturday afternoon when she came to pick up Harry.

“Hey there, pup! Missed you!” Harry said fondly and squished the boy in his arms. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Dad said I can finally dye my hair blue! can we can we can we?” Teddy begged, his eyes light brightly with excitement.

Harry gave Remus an amused look, because yes Teddy has finally worn him down. Remus nodded sheepishly and grabbed his coat.

“There had better be no mess when I get home, if I find any blue anywhere young man, I’ll dye your hair back to brown myself.”

Teddy nodded frantically and pulled Harry towards the bathroom that he had set up perfectly for an evening of bleaching and dyeing his brown locks. Remus shook his head and smirked before heading out the door to meet his childhood friends.  
~*~

“We are too old for this!” Peter complained as he usually did when Marlene ordered a third round of whiskey shots for the table.

It was the same every weekend. Marlene would have them drink too much, they’d all stumble back to Remus’ where the couple would crash into a guest room and in the morning they’d all have bacon sandwiches while watch morning cartoons with the minor. They may be too old for it, but Remus lived for Friday nights, adult conversation and letting loose a little after a week of suits, ties and keeping his kid alive.

“40 is not old, Peter. I resent the accusation that it is. You’ll pay for that tonight,” Marlene glared at her husband as she shot another drink down her throat.

“Yes, dear,” he smirked over his own drink before he too downed the amber liquid.

“No one is paying for anything in my guest bedroom,” Remus groaned.

“Prude,” Marlene coughed.

Remus glared at her but smiled happily anyways. He was happy. It had taken a long time, but here he was enjoying time with people he loved. Happy.

Loud, barking laughter broke the silence at their table and the three turned their heads towards the sound. Remus prickled in annoyance, eyes narrowing at the figure laughing happily in a group. Sirius Black, a coworker at his office, and a complete jerk. It probably didn’t help that the man was James best friend, and the reason he and James hadn’t spoken properly in 8 years.  
He was also a slag. It was well known at the office that he had worked his way through the beds of half the female employees and he was constantly pulling idiotic pranks on some of the employees on the floor down from them. He was worse than Remus’ 12 year old child. He had the maturity level of a 6 year old and the attention span of a 3 year old.

“What a prat,” Remus muttered.

“You don’t even know him, anymore,” Peter said pointedly.

“Oh come on, that guy is a menace!” Remus insisted.

“Is that why you stare at his arse when he walks past your cubicle?” Marlene says in a (not so innocent) innocent manner.

“I’ll give you that he’s fit, but he’s still a prat!” Remus sighed and trailed his finger around the rim of his glass.

Marlene hummed quietly looking intently at Remus’ expression before turning and-  
“Oi! Black! Did you know you got a fine arse but your annoying as all hell?” Marlene yelled across the room.

Remus froze and all the colour drained from his face. The liveliest group in the pub fell silent, Sirius turned with a bright smile lighting up his face and winked at her.

“Of course, McKinnon! Second finest ass in the company,” his brows waggled suggestively at her.  
“That’s my wife, Black.” Peter called in a half hearted frustration but mostly amusement.  
“Not who I was talking about,” Sirius yelled back with a suddenly soft smile and then turned back to his friends to continue his animated storytelling.

“Hmmm. I wonder who he could possibly have meant, love,” Marlene said to her husband but looking right at Remus.

“Yes. A complete mystery,” Peter grinned.  
“I think it was Janice this week, or was it Linda? I can’t keep track.” Remus muttered under his breath. But not quietly enough it seemed.

“Oh but it seems you are,” Marlene smirked. “I want poutine! You boys done nursing your drinks, or can we get out of here?”

Remus nodded and downed the last of his whiskey and followed his friends out of the pub and into the night.

~*~

Remus was exhausted, the week had dragged and by Friday he wasn’t even sure he had the energy to go to the pub. He had worked on a merger for the first half of the week, pulling over time nightly. Thursday and Friday was full of lawyers meetings with clients and a whole lot of back and forth that made remus’ head spin.

When he finally got home on Friday afternoon, he had managed to settle the case and make his superiors happy, but he was just ready to curl up with Teddy and Harry to watch a film. Of course Marlene and Peter wouldn’t hear it, and soon his phone was ringing constantly till Remus had no choice but to meet with them.

“Go on, you deserve it! Have a nice night, I’ll see you later,” Harry smiled.

Remus nodded with an apologetic smile on his face as he left the house and made for the pub a few blocks away.

The room was oddly quiet when he arrived, and he quickly found Marlene and Peter sitting at their usual table. The usually rowdy group wasn’t in their regular booth it seemed and it dramatically changed the atmosphere.

“I say we have a couple drinks and head over the matinee in the park down the road! I even brought something along,” Marlene grinned cheekily and pointed to the two large thermos’ in her purse.

“The fresh air could do you good Remus, you look wiped,” Peter said after searching Remus’ face.  
“The merger is over, that’s all that matters. I’ll catch up on sleep this weekend.” Remus sighed running his hand over the back of his neck.  
They chatted about work a little more and then, their drinks finished, they headed towards the movie that was playing against a large building in the park. It wasn’t overly crowded with people, just a few sparse individuals and a couple large groups chatting with eachother while an image of David Bowie clad in tights and 80’s metal hair paced around a room filled with little goblins played on the wall.

“Damn you, Padfoot! My shirt is soaked now!” A familiar voice yelled to their right.

Marlene passed the thermos and they watched as Sirius fell over laughing and James Potter was covered in some kind of purple liquid and gel. Remus smirked, forgetting his annoyance with Sirius Black, and appreciated the amusing scene in front of him.

He found himself watching Sirius again. As if he could ever really get the infuriating man out of his head to begin with. This week alone Sirius had walked by his cublicle 8 times a day, that’s 40 times in a week. Way too many times for Remus’ sanity. Sure the work week had been hectic but forcing himself into a state of indifference and calm after each time Sirius walked by was what really exhausted him.

The long black hair that fell to just above his shoulders in a sexy shaggy way, the piercing grey eyes and the sultry smirks that were always decorating his aristocratic features. Remus was done for, and he knew it too. Of course, he’d never admit that to anyone. Least of all his so called best friends.

He chugged back the sweet drink, and turned back to the movie. Soon he’d be at home in his soft bed, no longer thinking about a certain man. No. Because he never thought about Sirius Black at home, alone. In his bed.

Fuck


	2. Remus Lupin Is An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rash decisions create drastic disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, hope you like it!

The movie was, of course, fantastic. David Bowie was beautiful, and the music amazing. It was one of Remus’ favourite movies. Though, it would have been better if he had been able to pay attention to the film on the screen. He could have seen the lovely image of the sexy actor singing and dancing in leggings that hugged in all the right places, instead he was being distracted.

This distraction was both unwanted and extremely wanted, which was the most confusing part of the whole night. Remus was drawn to those hips swaying to the music and the laugh that rang out in the night. He l watched the light shine in Sirius’ eyes and the smile brighten his features. The man was beautiful and it infuriated Remus, that was all. A maddening distraction, which only made him angry.

Even while he lay in bed, a comforting place, with his favourite quilt and his soft pillows, his head was all full of Sirius Black. The infuriating man. He was everywhere. Walking past his cubicle with that arse, laughing with his friends, Remus’ old friends, like Sirius had no idea what he was doing to Remus. Of course, he probably didn’t, considering the man was gorgeous and had men and women throwing themselves at his feet. The man would never need to be alone, not with over half the office vying for his attention. And that really didn’t bother Remus. Not at all.  
At least, it shouldn’t.

~*~

Saturday morning was rough, even on his fourth cuppa Remus was still rubbing his eyes and yawning. When Lily arrived for their afternoon tea she looked at him with worry, before sitting down and decidedly didn’t ask him what was wrong. She talked about the kids, and James. She talked about some silly gadget Sirius had brought over and the two men had fiddled with for hours. She pretended not to notice the twitch Remus had whenever Lily mentioned Sirius’ name. When Remus sighed for the twentieth time she put down her cup carefully and looked him dead in the eye.  
“Out with it,” She said tersely.

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Remus sulked.  
“You look like you haven’t slept in a week, you keep fidgeting when I mention James and you visibly twitch when I say Padfoots name. There! You did it again!” She pointed at Remus’ left eye.  
Remus looked away, poking at his eye a bit testing for proper function. Avoiding Lily’s gaze he attempted to change the subject, but she would have none of it.

“Fine! I may be suffering with a little bit of a Sirius dilemma.” He joked then dropped his head to the table. “He’s fucking everywhere Lily, I cant get away from him.”

“Maybe that’s the point,” she muttered, then shook her head. “You need to start acting like an adult. Just because you hate Sirius doesn’t mean you have a right to…to…act like a child!”

“That’s the problem,” He laughed without humour. “I very much do not hate Sirius Black.”

“But then…isn’t that why you stopped hanging out with Jamie? That broke his heart by the way!”  
“He and Sirius were just so close, and I couldn’t be around Sirius all the time. I wasn’t ready to…admit some things…to myself,” Remus paused took a deep breath and sighed. “To anyone really. That was years ago, and I’ve come to terms with being Bi but I never found a way to reconnect with James.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Lily glared at him. “You stopped being James best friend because you were struggling with being into Sirius?”

“I may be book smart, but I never claimed that I wasn’t an idiot.”


	3. Remus Lupin And The Meddlesome Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we even need to ask?

“You two have been the biggest fools I have ever met. How many times did Sirius walk past your desk on Friday?”

“How do you-“

“How. Many. Times?” Lily ground out trying to contain her obvious anger.

“Eight. Every single day for the past week, it’s been eight times. His office is on the other side of the floor, he doesn’t even need…” Remus trailed off and his eyes widened in shock.

“No, you’re right, he doesn’t,” Lily smiled sadly. “You know it’s been 8 years since you stopped talking to James and Sirius right, and like 20 since you started pulling away? You tore a rift in the group, Peter chose you, like everyone always knew he would. James chose Sirius, not because he doesn’t love you, but he couldn’t very well walk out on his best friend, not like-“

“Not like I did? Is that what you were going to say?”

“Am I wrong?”

Remus sighed and laid his head on the table again. He could hear the squeals in the living room from Teddy watching his favourite show. He thought of his younger, stupider self. Married too young, guilt for his sexual confusion, and then a widower and single father. 

“You know, dad stopped being mad about it years ago, he just misses you.” Harry said from the door way. “They both do for the record.” He called as he walked back to the living room leaving Remus and Lily once again alone.

“Remus Lupin, you will listen to me, and listen well. No interruptions.” Lily spoke firmly. It was her mom voice, something Remus often heard when she was scolding Harry or Teddy.

“We all were there when you lost Dora, we know how hard that was for you. So realizing you had feelings for Sirius only a few years later must have been difficult.”

“It wasn’t then, it was long before that.” Remus sighed. “But I loved Dora, and had no interest in ending my marriage. When she died I felt so guilty, like I was cheating on her or dishonoring her memory by hoping. I couldn’t even be around him anymore without hurting for two very separate stupid reasons. I’m not saying what I did was right, but its been too long, it’s been years.”  
“Remus, you were friends with James for over half your lives, I think he’d be willing to hear you out,” Lily paused before continuing loudly, “Harry can you take Teddy out for the day?”

While Remus and Harry got Teddy ready to spend the day out with his godfather Lily fiddled with her phone. She was taping furiously at the screen and humming a content sound every so often. When teddy was ready and jumping excitedly about going to the zoo, there was a knock at the door. Harry opened it wide to reveal Teddy’s cousin, Draco, who was also Harry’s on and off boyfriend for the past three years. The three headed out and Remus settled back to having another cup of tea with Lily.

There was another knock about ten minutes in to a lively discussion about the recent royal scandals. Assuming Harry had forgotten something, he walked towards the door with Lily trailing slowly behind him. He hesitated turning the knob and glanced back at lily who wore an amused smile. Harry wouldn’t knock, Draco might but Harry would just run in if they forgot something. He searched Lily’s face for whatever evil plan she had thought up, knowing quite well her husband had rubbed off on her over the years. She wouldn’t have. But she absolutely would have, it was just like Lily.

“You’re a bitch you know that?”

“Shut up and answer the door,” She grinned cheekily at him.

Remus pulled open the door, revealing James Potter with a sheepish look on his face and Sirius Black standing with his back to the door. The hem of Sirius’ leather jacket was bunched in James fist as if the man had made an escape attempt in the moment leading to Remus answering the door. Remus dug his hands into his pockets and frowned but nodded the men into his home.  
Lily didn’t say a thing, but she did get plenty of glares from Remus as James and Sirius sat themselves in his living room. No one said a thing, it was probably the most awkward moment of Remus’ life. Remus knew that it was him who was in the wrong for their falling out, so he pulled the little bit of courage he had and spoke first.  
“I’m sorry,” his voice cracked noticeably but he had actually said it. “I’ve been a shite friend, I walked out on both of you and for some really selfish stupid reasons that had nothing to do with anything either of you did.”

Remus looked at Sirius nervously. “You didn’t do anything wrong Sirius, you didn’t offend me or hurt me or anything. I just made myself pretend to hate you to deal with my own personal issues and that was beyond horrible. You both were the best friends a bloke could ask for, and I can’t change the past, though I wish I could.”

“Well, things were never the same when we all left highschool. You went to university; we worked in my dad’s business first. When we all started working atg the same job I thought things could be the same again, but then Dora died and I think a part of you died with her. I’d probably become a hermit if something like that happened to Lily,” James reasoned.

“Sirius wouldn’t let you, he’d move into a tent on your lawn.” Remus smirked.

“You think I didn’t want to do that for you?” Sirius jumped up and yelled. His hands shaking in tight fists and eyes flashed dark with anger.

“That-that wasn’t an attack on you Sirius, I’m sorry if it seemed like it,” Remus looked at his hands.

“You told me you hated me!” Sirius kept on yelling. “Said; if it weren’t for me, you’d probably still remain friends with James!”

“You told him that?” Remus choked out, staring at James.

“Not my finest moment, I’ll admit, but you did say it.”

“I-I did. It was damn hard being your friend Sirius, and that isn’t because of you, it’s because of me,” Remus cleared his throat and looked at Sirius and then James before looking out the window. “I was battling with being married to a woman I loved but realizing I was also attracted to men.” He paused. “One man in particular, actually. The guilt after she died was consuming, and I couldn’t even look at you. I hated myself, but I put it on you. I’m sorry, Sirius.”

“Well…” James coughed. “This is a bit, awkward.”  
“James!” Lily scolded.

Sirius stormed out of the room and the front door slammed behind him.

Remus slumped in his arm chair defeated. He knew it was likely that they wouldn’t forgive him. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to be forgiven. He knew he had royally screwed up, and he didn’t blame Sirius for being right pissed with him.  
James stood up and pulled Remus up; he grinned at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Then he pulled away and turned Remus around to face…Sirius. Apparently the man had come back. He had a look of embarrassment on his face, his jaw tense and he was looking to the side not meeting Remus’ eyes.

“Yours was the first finest in the company,” He grumbled and then he stormed out of the house again without looking back.

Laughing James followed Lily out with a little wave and knowing smile at Remus.

Remus sank into a chair and covered his beet red face with his hands.

TBC


	4. Remus Lupin (finally) Grew A Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did it really take him this long? Of course it did 

6 months later…

Remus was finally through the worst of Zabini files when he looked up to see Sirius walking by his cubicle again. He smirked, shook his head and looked back down at his work, determined to finish it before the end of the day. Of course, not before getting an eye full of what was in his opinion the finest view he’d seen in years.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up to see James leaning against the door frame with his arms folded against his chest.

“When are you going to ask Pads out? It’s getting unbearable, if I have to hear his complaining one more time,” James warned.

“It’s just so fun watching him strut by my desk, think that’ll stop when I finally get the nerve?” Remus asked.

“I-I don’t even know what to say to that,” James laughed. “Pub night?”

“Yeah sounds good, I’ll be there around 8,” Remus nodded at his desk. “Can you text Harry and have him pick up Ted from the after school care centre?”

“Lily can do it, she’s grabbing Harry from Uni and bringing him to town right now,” James grinned.

The phone rang interrupting them and James gave a little waved and left the room. Remus sighed and answered Mr. Zabini’s call, becoming accustomed to the man’s fast talking. Mr. Zabini made far too many flirtatious jokes to be considered the least bit professional. After once again turning down the man’s dinner invitation Remus hung up the phone and found Sirius sitting in the chair in front of his desk. One brow raised in a silent question, lips pursed in annoyance. Remus smiled softly at Sirius, but Sirius didn’t smile back he simply narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

“So…Pub night?” Remus asked weakly.

Sirius grunted in response and looked away. Remus knew the dramatic man had had just about enough of waiting around for him to grow a pair and ask him out. Dora had asked Remus out, he wasn’t the forward type, but he had to do something.

Remus stood and walked around the desk to stand beside Sirius. He gripped the gorgeous man’s wrist and pulled him out of the chair to stand. They were mere inches apart now, Remus could see the light blue flecks in Sirius’ silver-grey eyes, and the bite mark in his bottom lip from worry. Remus’ hand loosened its grip and trailed up Sirius’ arm and settled at the nape of his neck, nestled under his thick dark hair. He smiled a very small, very nervous smile before stepping closer to Sirius, their noses could almost touch. Remus rested his forehead against Sirius’, left his eyes drift closed and then their lips touched. It was tentative, dry and one or the other, maybe both even, were shaking. They paused, pulled back and looked at each other as if to ask if this was alright. Sirius grinned and pressed his lips against Remus’ harder this time, with more earnestness.

Loosing themselves for a few moments, Sirius was soon pressed against the wall of the cubicle, Remus’ thigh between his legs and they were exploring each other’s mouths like discovering a new world. Slow and satisfying. They broke away for air and laughed at themselves, as if they were teenagers with raging hormones.

Remus turned off the desk lamp and the two left the office together; heading for the pub.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the end, I hope you made it this far and enjoyed it!  
Thanks for reading  
Xo


End file.
